Nightmare freedom
by demon13o
Summary: Kagome gets a freaky yet upsetting phone call and doesn't know what to do but tries to think of what to do. She calls her two best friends and waits for them to come. Kagome wakes to a distrubance and investigates it only to find out it's from her kitchen
1. The phone call and a suspicious person

Chapter one: The phone call and a suspicious character.

Schools out and it's the summer. A young woman runs around a building looking for the phone. The phone rang and rang. This young girl you ask is who? Well she's me and I may be clumsy, half the time but I've got plans for my summer. "Where's the phone?" I whispered, while looking through the couch. I lifted a couch cushion and the ringer got louder. I grabbed the phone and pushed the talk button. I quickly put the phone up to my ear and asked, "Hello this is Kagome speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" On the other end of the phone it went silent. A couple of seconds went by and the person's breathing got deeper and louder. "Hello Kagome," the voice responded, "I've called to tell you that your life is now in danger. I can tell you that my name is known by many, but you will not know it, well if you knew my name then where would the fun be if you knew who your killer was. You have one week before I turn your life to my advantage…" The line went silent again. I heard three hang up sounds and then a loud beeping sound.

I pushed the off button on the phone. I felt fear. I felt nervous. All I wanted was to hold someone and cry. I need to tell the cops about this, but I can't do this alone. I'm going to call Sango. Yeah she can help me. I picked up a piece of paper and dialed the number. I raised the phone to my ear and listened to the rings, while tears of fear fell from my eyes.

"Hello this is Sango speaking. Who may I ask is calling," the voice on the other end of the phone asked. I tried to gain some courage and spoke quietly, "Sango it's me Kagome… I need your help… I can't, what I mean is come over here quickly and grab Kat." The tears continued to fall. They refused to stop falling. "Kagome, what's wrong? Tell me," Sango asked as I continued to cry. "Get over here now and then I'll tell you, goodbye," I whispered as I hung up the phone. I walked over to the receiver and placed the phone on its charger. I looked at the clock. It's only four in the morning and I've got an hour till they arrive. I walked to the couch and lied down. I grabbed the blanket that was lying over the arm of the couch. I covered myself with the blanket and fell asleep. I let the world of dreams consume me.

It wasn't long after I fell asleep that I woke up to a noise. It wasn't loud but kind of silent. But in a silent house you can hear everything that moves. I sat up slowly but quietly. I was still shaken up about the strange phone call from earlier, but this was now adding to it. I looked up at the clock. The digital clock said four-thirty. Well then I have a half hour till Kat and Sango get here, but I won't be able to fall asleep knowing that I'd wake up screaming. That's a possibility. Might as well get some breakfast.

I stood up and wrapped the blanket around my waist and started to walk towards the kitchen. I looked towards the kitchen in the darkness, but stopped. I know there were no lights on when I fell asleep, but the kitchen light is on. I ran back to the couch and dropped to the floor behind it. I reached my hand under the couch. My hand searched for something. It continued to search. My hand ran across something. I grabbed the object and brought it out. I brought it close to my face and noticed that it was what I was searching for. A leather case sat in my hands. I opened the leather case and pulled out the thing inside. What was pulled out was a dagger. I got to my feet and placed the leather case on the couch. I turned back towards the kitchen. I fixed the blanket and started walking towards the kitchen slowly but quietly with the dagger in hand.

I edged closer and closer to the kitchen, as the light got even brighter with each step I took. I was almost there when I heard something drop it made me jump. Who ever were in the kitchen came walking out with a plate and two sandwiches. The person turned to see me against the wall trying to calm down.

I looked over at the person and saw that it was a guy. "Who are you and why are you in my home?" I asked in an angered tone. He stared at me and chuckled a little bit. "My name is Yuki and I'm here to protect you from danger, well just think of me as your fallen angel," he said as he offered a sandwich towards me. I took the sandwich and smiled, "I have one thing to ask you, how do you know I'm in danger and need to be protected?" He looked at me wide-eyed. "Well I am a fallen angel, except I was given a person to protect and your that lucky person. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't knock but you looked so peaceful when you were asleep so I couldn't wake you up," he laughed out as he finished his sandwich. I glared at him while clenching and unclenching my fists. He backed up still laughing.

"It's a joke, can't you take a joke," Yuki said, while trying not to laugh. I advanced closer. I noticed the dagger in my hand and thought of something evil. I raised my right hand, while holding that dagger tightly in that hand. I grabbed Yuki's shirt collar with my left hand. I raised the dagger to his throat but stopped right before his neck. I held the dagger like that. "Do you have any last words before I chop your neck off," I muttered angrily. He looked at me in shock and worry, but smiled at me. Did he figure out my plan, no impossible? "Yeah I have something to say, you know that you're cute when you're angry," he smirked out.

I dropped my left hand from his throat and I dropped the dagger from my right hand. Both my hands fell to my sides. My head dropped into a drooping position. He brought his hands up to comfort me. He pulled me into an embrace and whispered, "You really should calm down and stop getting so worked up over something stupid. Now try and calm down so we can talk about it." I looked up at him and nodded. He released me and I walked towards the couch. Yuki picked up the dagger from the ground and followed me over to the couch. He handed me the dagger and I took it from him. I put the dagger back in its case and placed the dagger on the coffee table.

I looked up at the digital clock. Kat and Sango were to be here any second. I looked over at Yuki and asked, "Can I tell you when my friends get here?" Yuki nodded. . As the seconds passed it felt like every tick the clock made was like an hour of life draining from your very soul. When a knock broke through the silence I jumped up and grabbed the nearest thing out of fear. The closest thing was Yuki. "How about you let me go and answer the door," Yuki whispered into my ear. I let go of Yuki and stumbled towards the door.

I reached the door. I looked out the eyehole and sighed. Thank heavens it's them and not anyone else. Cause I don't think I could survive another intruder.

I kind of got this idea from a nightmare I had and went hey lets write this so there I go writing stuff. I was thinking of putting in a novel and I am but the names Sango and Kagome were completely different so there.

Demon: she got a kick at it the other day writing it

Kat: I think I'll love this story and I hope others will to

Jay: 0.0 Where did u come from?

Kat: the story (shakes head)

Demon and Kat: Please review readers so we can see chapter two


	2. mastermind

Jay: Hi folks! I hope you all loved the last chapter and so I'm here to tell you that I think I'm keeping this fic since some people liked it!

Demon: Yay

Kat: So who's you're muses for this fic?

Jay: (Looks in the book) lets see… wait there's an e-mail I got and I think they are going to be my muses starting next chapter.

Kat: 0.0 don't tell me it's who I think it's going to be

Demon: I think so

Jay: Bingo your right it is Kat from Kingdom Hearts. But to my readers the question is whom well you'll just have to wait and see whom!Oh and thanks to the following reviewers:   
DemonSlayerLeiko

SSP:  
Kags21  
SeSShieobSeSSed

Kat: (sighs) now on to the chapter

Chapter two: The mastermind

Kagome opened the door to let the two girls in. Kat and Sango walked in. "Now tell us what's the big upsetting problem," Sango asked. "Yeah cause it better be very big for waking me up this early," Kat announced. Kagome sighed and walked to the couch to sit next to the unknown figure to the two whom just entered the room. Kat stared in awe at the figure because of its immense beauty. "Kagome who's that there next to you?" Sango asked while shutting the door. Kat walked towards a chair and sat down quietly. Sango walked to another chair and sat down while keeping a close eye on the figure.

"Um," Kagome started, "Sango, Kat, this is Yuki. Yuki this is Sango and Kat my pals. Anymore questions?" Sango looked at Kagome and asked, "So why did you call me so early and sound as if you were going to cry your self to sleep? I want to know what happened to hurt you into such tears?" I looked from Sango to Yuki to Kat last. I took in a deep breath. "I was asleep when I was brought out of my sleep by the phone ringing so I went to answer it and I picked it up but the other end of the phone was silent for a while. The voice finally picked up but the guy told me that my life is in danger and that he was my killer but what scared me was that he said I had a week before my life becomes hell. Then I called Sango and then went to bed. I woke up a half hour later to Yuki dropping something in the kitchen and I grabbed my dagger. I walked to the kitchen slowly but quietly and then scared out of my life even more then earlier. Then we talked a bit and then it brings us to here after you two arrived," I said while staring at the ground.

Kat, Sango, and Yuki all stared at me with wide eyes. I would have laughed if I weren't still scared. Sango was the first to snap out of her shocked daze and asked, "Kagome we have to go to the cops and then get out of the country before anything happens." Kat shook her head in agreement and rose to go to the kitchen. Yuki sat there trying to digest all the information he just got and figure something out before it was to late to do anything. I got up and went to the bedroom to change. I really don't know why I left all the lights out with only a candle or two to light the living room. I walked down the hall banging into the walls while searching for my room. Sango went to turn on the living room lights and then you could see everyone more clearly in the bright light then in the darkness of the room. Yuki squealed cause the light hurt his eyes.

With the light on you could see that Sango was wearing a loose pink tee shirt and skintight black pants with black running shoes. Sango looked up to see that Yuki was wearing a loose white tee shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans with white sneakers. Kat walked out of the kitchen with a soda can, wearing a skintight green shirt and loose green shorts (her favorite color to, well she reminds me of a friend of mine so um **mumbles to self about random things** oh um back to the chapter) with white sneakers. Kat threw a soda can at Sango and she caught it. I came back out wearing a skintight blue tee shirt and blue hip-hugger shorts with white running shoes. Yuki looked at me and muttered, "What are you doing running from the cops or something?" I came up to him and clocked him in the back of the head. I walked to the kitchen to grab my keys. As soon as I entered the kitchen I felt something weird but let it pass like the weatherman saying a 5 percent chance of rain. I grabbed my keys but on the way out I saw something.

Something went by the window but who or what was it? I don't remember the neighbors getting home till Friday. But it's only Tuesday so who could be out there? I went to the window and looked out the window to see a figure. I screamed cause the figure had a gun (wait that happened to me and my coz on an Easter night while playing video games but a guy shot at the window and threw a knife at us and lucky it missed us, just a note to you guys never visit a relative's trailer during the night if there is a dead abandoned cemetery cause I couldn't sleep for a week cause we both saw him in our back yard). Kat, Sango, and Yuki all came running in at the sound of my scream. I heard the gun being fired and hit the ground. Kat and Sango slid into the kitchen after tripping over each other to get in the kitchen. The bullet went through the window and soared through the air like lightening.

Yuki didn't see it coming but it hit him. My face fell in horror. I didn't want to believe what I saw but I couldn't forget the bullet flying in the air. Yuki hit the ground with a thud and everything went silent. I crawled to Yuki to see if he was okay. Yuki's eyes were closed and he didn't look like he was breathing at all. Something was thrown into the kitchen through the window. It hit me in the head. "Owwy," I muttered. I grabbed the thing and saw it was a tape recorder and a small tape. I put the tape in the recorder and played it. "Kagome were you trying to get away from me, I'm smarter than that now you can't tell me that I'm not smart at all cause I am not a little kid you know. If you try and get away you will only make this search easier to do if I find you then your life is mine to use and you have no way of saying yes or no in it. I trust that you will abide the rules and stay out of trouble now I must go Kagome but just to give you a nick name I'm called the mastermind of all murders, goodbye dead bitch," the voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

Yuki popped up and asked, "So Kagome are you going to stay here and wait or get up and make something of your self cause I'll go as far as you do and I won't leave you there alone. So make your choice quickly." I looked at him for a second and turned my sight to the recorder. I threw the machine away from me and hugged Yuki for being there for me. Sango and Kat ran to me and grabbed me. All three of them helped me to my room to pack for the trip. "Let's get this trip underway, it's a road trip to the states," I whispered to them just incase the freaky killer is listening to out conversations.

Jay: poor Kagome

Yuki: What about me, I'm the one who got shot?

Jay: 00 um no clue but Kagome has more stress on her look she fell asleep because of it to

Kagome: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Demon: loud sleeper to

Kat: yeah. Oh yeah readers please r&r for us so chapter three comes along soon!

Everyone but Kagome: Yeah r&r!


	3. the package

Jay: People help me I have a song stuck in my head and it won't go away

Demon: what's the song?

Jay: graduation by Vitamin C she's so cool

Kat: Everyone please ignore her oh wait (turns to Jay) where's your new muses huh?

Jay: (Looks at watch) I don't know they were supposed to be here

(Knock, Knock).

Jay: 00 they're here

Kat and demon: they?

Jay: yup (opens door and two muses walk in) Kat, demon meet Sora and Riku… (Mutters) they're awesome and my favorites!

Riku: What was that?

Jay: nothing!

Sora: so what's this story we have to help you with?

Jay: Um just read the chapters then help me

(Sora and Riku read the two chapters).

Riku: oh so let's get started (is typing away with help from the lovely writer).

Jay: Need to stay out of the dark more if I came up with a horror fic

Everyone: So true

Jay: (Glares at everyone) who asked for smartalic's any way! On with the chapter!

Previously:

Yuki popped up and asked, "So Kagome are you going to stay here and wait or get up and make something of your self cause I'll go as far as you do and I won't leave you there alone. So make your choice quickly." I looked at him for a second and turned my sight to the recorder. I threw the machine away from me and hugged Yuki for being there for me. Sango and Kat ran to me and grabbed me. All three of them helped me to my room to pack for the trip. "Let's get this trip underway, it's a road trip to the states," I whispered to them just incase the freaky killer is listening to out conversations.

Now:

I grabbed a suitcase and started to pack it. When I was done it had my bathing utensils, a couple changes of clothes, and a few small things. Yuki carried my suitcase out to my new car. I sat on the bed thinking. Why does everything bad happen to me even on my summer vacation? Hell I just graduated high school. I was so close to a good summer of freedom, but no let's some how get ourselves killed this summer by a crazy lunatic. Well hasn't my life turned a few events to back breaking adventures? Hope I can survive to see next year.

I spotted a plushy I got for my 16th birthday and I went to grab it. It was a white fluffy dog. I held it close and hugged it after remembering the many weird things that happened in that one year.

.Flash back.

"Kagome grandpa said for you to get your lazy behind up here now," a young boy cried out from the top of the stairs. I looked at him and ran up to him. I followed him to see the old fart. When we got there, I had seen a package in his hand. I looked at him and frowned. "This package," he stated, "was sent by your father but it was suppose to never come but I guess he really wanted you to have it if it came now, this late in your life." I took the package from him and stared at it. I left the room and after I did I heard a gunshot and a loud thud. I ran back in and saw him on the ground with the weeping boy staring as he cried. I held the boy close whispering to him, "Souta please stop crying, let's go before anything happens to you to." He looked at me and nodded. We left the place and stayed away until the cops found us.

o -End of flash back- o -

I jumped up from the bed and remembered that I never really did open the package. I ran to the closet and opened the door. I reached up to the top of the closet and pulled out a box. I carried it over to the bed and placed it on the bed. I took the top off the box and looked in it. 'Where's the package' I thought as I continued to search. I found it. It was at the very bottom of the box. The paper on the package looked worn out but still stayed together. I placed the package on the bed and put the box back in the closet. I walked back over to the bed and picked up the package. 'Why didn't I open it earlier' I thought as I walked out the room towards the door.

"Come on Kagome we don't have all day," Yuki yelled from outside, "hey what are you, no don't!" I quickly ran out the door and locked it. I ran out to the car to see what was happening. I started to laugh at the scene. I saw Sango and Kat both pulling one of Yuki's wings in every which way to shut him up but they only succeeded in making him squeal about the pain. "Okay you two you can stop and get ready to go," I laughed out. "Alright you heard her, next stop the airport," Sango said while letting Yuki's wing go and headed towards her car. Kat did the same except she headed towards Sango's car. "Wait don't you need your things since you come with me," I asked shockingly. They shock their heads no. "I always have a bag of my stuff in the trunk and Kat's family lives in the states so we can just use one of the many homes she owns there," Sango said as she hopped into the drivers seat of her car. Oh was all I said as I got in on the passenger's seat of my car. Yuki got in on the drivers side and started it up.

"What's that," Yuki asked while pointing at the package on my lap. I looked up at him with a smile. "It was a gift from my father on my 16th birthday but what freaks me out is that he wasn't alive then so how could he send it to me?" I said while thinking about what I said. "Aren't you going to open it," Yuki asked as he turned the car on to a busy street. I thought about it and decided that I should open it. I grabbed the wrapping and started to unwrap the package to find a 3 boxes and a letter. I opened the letter and read it. It said…

To Be Continued or TBC!

Jay: now if you want to know what the letter says and want me to update this week before I go on my 2 week trip then review and tell me if not then suffer waiting cause I have to go see my family in Maryland even though I want to stay here in Florida away from them! Oh well

Demon: No fair I have to go with her to but hey I can scare her cousin to death with my leprechaun friend (goes to pack)

Riku and Jay: Okay she's scarring us, we don't know her

Jay: So hurry and review and for ssp readers rate and review!


	4. the letter, gifts, and new angels

Jay: okay people you can kill me I'm going on a trip to Maryland for ten days and will be leaving tomorrow but I'll try and update most of my fic's today if I can so please tell me today if I should take my mom's lab top to continue writing in my spare time and when I get back updates will be done! Remember I have to no today or I can't update them when I get back, now on to your awaited chapter of freaky and a bit of scary remember what I said

Chapter four: the letter, gifts, and new angels to help

I pulled the letter out of the now open envelope. I unfolded the letter and read it out loud to Yuki.

Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry for this to get to you so late in your life but through your life you will have twists and turns with a world of uncontrollable actions. Only you can stop this from happening. You will meet an angel and he will guide you, you will need to use these three items I left behind for you. You probably know now that your life is in danger if you open this later than the day this arrives. My poor daughter if only I were there to guide you but I can not for the gods played an unfair trick on me so now I watch as everything happens to you. You will meet this angel and go through changes that will leave you in pain, horrible pain. Only he can stop the pain and help you. Take these three items and hold on to them if you loose them you will loose your three guardians. The sword is for the angel of death, Sesshomaru the killing perfection. The necklace of beads and fangs, are of Inuyasha. The miniature staff is of an angel of monk history he is known as Miroku. They will not recognize you at first but will notice who you are if you have the three items visible for them to see.

Love,

Your father

P.s: what ever you do don't loose those items!

After I read the letter I looked at the three packages and unwrapped them. The first one was that of a sword. 'Must be for Sesshomaru.' The next was the staff of Miroku. Then the last one was the rosary of Inuyasha. I looked at Yuki and asked, "Are these angels real?" Yuki only nodded as he continued to drive off on to the exit to the airport.

The arrived at the airport, me and Kat stood waiting by the doors while Sango and Yuki went to park the car's in the airport parking lot. When Sango and Yuki met up with us at the door we headed in. Yuki grabbed the tickets and we headed to our flight port. It didn't take long and we didn't have long to wait. As soon as we got to the port they were loading people up. We got on as quickly as possible. As soon as I sat down I told them that I was going to take a nap until we got there. They agreed. I fell into a deep slumber as the plan took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I ran as fast as I could towards three figures. When I reached the spot they looked frozen to the spot. "Hello," I shouted. I got no answer. "Hello," I shouted again. Still no answer. I felt a pulse on my chest. I reached into my shirt to pull out three objects. "Would these wake them?" I asked no one in particular. I stood up and waked to the one to the right, he had black hair. He looked like a monk that was missing his staff. "This must be Miroku," I said to the empty space again. I put the staff in his hand but he didn't move. I moved to the next who had cute little doggy ears a-top his head. "He doesn't seem evil enough to kill so this rosary must be his," I mumbled. I placed the rosary around his neck, but still no movement from either of the two. I moved to the final one and noticed the weird markings upon his face and arms. Two maroon stripes below his left and right eyes both. There were two on each arm as well. I looked at his forehead to see the beginning crescent upon his forehead, a blue one at that. I placed the sheathed sword in his hand but nothing erupted yet. "What's wrong here," I asked my self. I looked up into the face of the one known as Sesshomaru to see something flicker. "What the…" I was cut off by a blinding light. Everything went silent then. I heard a strange voice, it sounded familiar but sounded distant as well. The next thing I knew I felt someone holding me. I heard the voice whispering strange things into my ear. "What's going on," I shouted as everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome wake up," Yuki said as he pushed me awake. I woke up feeling a strange aura in the area. "Kagome we're here," Yuki stated next. I got up and walked out of the plane into a hall off of the plane. With everybody in toe behind me. We made it off the plane and into the airport lobby. Yuki called a cab while Kat, Sango, and me waited for the cab to arrive. Yuki shouted to us that it was here. I grabbed my bag and packages and headed out. Sango grabbed her bag and followed me with Kat following.

The ride wasn't long at all. When the cab arrived at Kat's summer home we all bailed out of the cab while Kat paid the cab driver. We walked up into the house. A butler came and took their stuff. He took the stuff to their rooms. "Okay so what do we do first," Kat asked in a happy voice. I didn't hear her cause I was thinking about the dream I had. Yuki noticed that I wasn't paying attention and asked quietly, "What's wrong?" I looked at him and responded, "On the plane, when I fell asleep I saw them, the ones that belong to the items. Right before you woke me up I heard them speak to me but as you woke me up I felt them. They are near here." Yuki looked at me with a strange face, "They're here, close by?" I nodded. "Somewhere near here," I whispered.

I felt an aura flare brightly. "What was that?" I mumbled. I ran out the door towards the power. Yuki screamed my name as he chased after me. I didn't listen to his screams. I ran further and further. I was close so very close to the power. I skidded to a stop right in front of it. The others finally caught up with me. "What's going on here," Sango asked. Yuki looked at Sango and spoke, "Kagome saw her guardians and they're calling out to her." I walked foreword into a forming light. As soon as the light faded I saw three figures standing in front of me starring at me as I starred at them.

"Is she the one," one of them asked. The tallest one looked at me and spotted the sword, staff, and rosary. "She's the one," he muttered, as he got closer. My breath hitched. They all walked towards me. As they got closer they became clearer. If I could run I would have. I couldn't move, my feet wouldn't move. The tallest one reached out and grabbed me. I let a blood hurling scream escape throat. The tallest one couldn't stand the screaming. He did the only thing he could do to stop the screaming. He leaned down and placed his lips over mine. He stopped the screaming to a muffled sound. I couldn't believe what was going on. I began to struggle. He released my mouth but held me in a tight embrace. "Could you, um please let me go," I asked. He looked at me and said nothing. The other two figures walked up. "Sesshomaru I think its time," the dog-eared figure told. "Yes it is," said the figure holding me.

The light faded around them all to show the three stunned friend's three new people. I starred at them and suddenly felt woozy but put it aside to face what was in front of me. I looked up to see that the figure holding me was the one known as… "Sesshomaru," I whispered. He looked down at me and nodded to let me know it was he.

_**TBC**_

Jay: Okay people I'm leaving today for Maryland and have no time left I spent all night and through to the morning typing this so I hope you all review so until I return it's ja ne till then! - I'm sorry readers but this is the only chapter I could update today so I have to go but don't hate me T-T I could never live with that on my conscious.


End file.
